


A touch of the fingertips

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt has a boypussy and likes to get himself off by rubbing up against things. Written for a GKM prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A touch of the fingertips

Kurt bites back a moan, letting his hips move faster as the hot water rains over his back.

A loud knock comes at the door. “Hurry up in there, or you’re going to be late for school!” Carole calls to the boy.

“Okay, I’ll be ri-“ he cuts himself off with a loud moan as he comes, hips stuttering against where he was rubbing himself against the sturdy plastic of the shampoo bottle. He lets the bottle fall to ground with a loud clatter as he slumps against the wall. He rubs gently at his clit, working himself through the aftershocks of his orgasm, not hearing his stepmother chuckle outside the door.

Too soon, the water began to run cold, forcing Kurt to get out and get dressed for the

day. By the time he made it downstairs, Finn was almost finished with his breakfast. He grabs a travel mug, filling it with coffee, and stashes a granola bar in his bag for later.

In the middle of second period, the ache between Kurt’s legs becomes too much for him to ignore. He stands, planting his feet firmly on the ground as he grinds down against the corner of the desk. A small moan tumbles out of his mouth, his hands resting on the desk as his hips move furiously. He bites down on his lip as he comes, hips stuttering. Catching his breath, he slides back into his chair and tries to find where they are in the book.

During his lunch period, he seeks out Puck. He finds the boy in the auditorium, a Cheerio perched on his lap and giggling as he whispers in her ear.

“Puck?” Kurt calls out.

Puck turns, and upon seeing Kurt standing there, fingers clutching the strap of his bag tightly, gives the girl a hasty goodbye and pushes her off of his lap.

“Hey, Kurt,” Puck says, tugging on his arm and sending him tumbling down into his lap.

Kurt just smirks. He takes Puck’s hand in his own and guides it down, in between his legs until his palm is resting against Kurt’s denim clad crotch. He moans, grinding his pussy into the touch. “Yeah, come on, rub my pussy,” he encourages.

Puck groans. “Fuck, you’re so hot,” he pants out, moving his hand between Kurt’s legs.

It doesn’t take long for Kurt to finish, a loud moan tumbling out of his mouth and his legs clamping shut around Puck’s hand.

“When are you going to let me eat you out?” Puck asks, coaxing Kurt into spreading his legs. Stroking at his inner thigh he continues, “You have no idea how badly I want to taste that little pussy of yours…I bet you taste so good.”

Kurt laughs, swatting his hands away and getting on his feet. “In your dreams.”

 

After school, Kurt has a date with Blaine. Their relationship is still new, but Kurt already knows that he’s in love with the other boy. The first time that Kurt had grinded against the boy’s thigh, he’d felt like he was going to shatter into a million little pieces. Orgasms with Blaine were just better.

After an early dinner at Breadstix, they end up in the back seat out Blaine’s car, making out as Kurt straddles Blaine and rubs himself against Blaine’s hard cock through both of their clothes.

“Kurt,” Blaine whimpers. “I can feel how wet you are.”

Kurt doesn’t doubt it; his cunt is absolutely drenched, soaking through his panties and his pants. “One day, soon, I’m going to let you fuck me,” Kurt promises, rocking his hips down even harder. “And you’ll think that I’m too tight, that you won’t fit. But I’ll be so wet that you’ll be able to slide right in, and god, you’re gunna fuck me so good, Blaine.”

“Shit,” Blaine groans, his fingers squeezing Kurt’s hips right as he comes in his pants. Kurt smiles; he’s never really cared for getting anyone other than himself off, but Blaine is so goddamn beautiful when he comes that it hurts. “Come on baby, come for me.”

Kurt just nods, letting his eyes drift shut as he gives into his own orgasm.

He slumps down against Blaine’s chest, breathing heavily and his pussy still twitching. Blaine rubs his back, pressing little kisses to the top of his head.

“Do you wanna go grab coffee before you have to head home?” Kurt asks, sliding off of his boyfriend’s lap.

Blaine smiles, pulling him in for another kiss. “I’d love to.”


End file.
